The Seventh Element: The Element of Inocence
by dragonbrother forever
Summary: 1,000 years ago Princess Dawn, the daughter of Princess Celestia disapered. Now her son has appered.


The Seventh Element: The Element of Inocence

By Dragonbrother Forever

Summery: 1,000 years ago Princess Dawn, the daughter of Princess Celestia disapered. Now her son has appered.

Prologue 'Rainbow Dash's POV'

I was flying around clearing the sky of clouds at sunrise when all of the sudden I heard the sound of a young colt crying. It took me a couple of minutes to find out were the crying was coming from when I found the sorce it looked like it was a baby male unicorn in the basket floating on a cloud. There was a note on his basket so I opened it and read.

_**'whoever reads this please take care of my son Dusk. I am dying so I am unable to raise my son and I do not want him raised by or near my mother. Please raise him to be smart and strong. Please tell him that I loved him and that I will always miss him. Thank you.**_

_**Dawn'**_

"Well little guy it looks like you will be coming with me" I said to the young colt.

Then I grabbed the basket off the cloud and flew home. When I got home I took him into my room to change his diaper. When I took the blanket off of him I was amased by his manes color and his coats color . his mane was black and white and his coat was a bright red. I was also shocked by the little wings he had.

'well scince princess Celestia is most likely his grandmother I can not raise him here in Ponyville because of his mothers wishes and I don't want him to be taken away from me' I thought.

End of Prologue

-Chapter 1-

10 years later

Dusk has grown up to be a small colt for the age of ten. His coat has grown to be a darker red then when he was a baby. His mane has stayed the same but he weres it so that it covers his eyes a little bit. He also got his cutie mark when he discovered that he was stronger during Dusk/Dawn his mark was like Princess Celestia's with how it represented a time of day. His represented Dusk/Dawn it was a star inside of a sun.

Dusk was able to learn all the spells from hundreds of spell books he was also able to create about 100 spells on his own and most of the spells he created were dawn/dusk themed then the spells he learned from the books. He has the ideas for more spells that he was planning to create. But his and rainbow Dash's move back to Ponyville, but before they move there Dusk wanted to visit his grandmother.

Dusk's POV

"Mom when are we going to Canterlot." I asked my mom.

"we are going now Sugar Cube." My mom answered.

"cool I can't wait to see Canterlot and to be able to visit my grandmother."

"I know son that is all you have talked about for the last week" my mom said with a small grin.

"I haven't been that bad" I said with a pout.

"sure you weren't sugar cube, we have to go now if we want to get to Canterlot today."

"yes lets go" I hollered and jumped around.

My mom just smiled as I jumped around.

-Time Skip to Canterlot-

I was looking around trying to take it all in at once.

"Dusk we have to get to the palace before someone notices that you have both wings and a horn."

As she said that a random pony yelled "look an alicorn"

"crap" my mom said "stay underneath me Dusk I will protect you"

I ran underneath my mother to hide from the crowd of people that immedetly formed that were starting to surround us. Just as they were about all the way around us about 20 guards came out of no were and surrounded me and my mother.

"mom whats going on" I asked looking at the guards.

"I don't know sugar cube just stay there" my mom said nervously.

"Ma'am my name is Shining Armor and I'm the captain of the royal guard, we are here to escort you and your son to princess Celestia" introduced Shining Armor.

"Ok we were actually on our way there ourselves" my mom said.

"Great then we will be able to get there no problems." Said Shining Armor.

"well I have a very important note that Princess Celestia needs to see so lets go"

"Yes Ma'am follow me please?" Shining Armor said.

"ok then lead the way."

Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
